An Unexpected Love Story
by SummieBee567
Summary: Elizabeta Hérderváry is a young Hungarian spy for the United States. She gets caught during a mission by Gilbert Beillschimdt who takes her captive. Can she melt the ice around his heart or will she be killed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Budapest Hungary, 1943**

It was unusually cold that night. The young girl bundled up and made her way across the icy street. The city of Budapest was alive with lights glittering and people were happily chatting in the Hungarian. The girl let herself take it in for a second but soon was on her way, she was on a mission after all. As she's walking she remembers her earlier conversation:

_"Are you sure your up to the mission Elizabeta? " Alfred asked._

_" You have no one else Alfred! No one will suspect me anyway, I have to do this to free my country!" she replied._

_The American looked into her eyes and saw a resolution he knew he would never break._

_"Fine , but please be careful. Nazis will be patrolling everywhere and if we get this information it will be one step closer to stopping these damn Nazis." he said_

_" Don't worry Alfred, I don't plan on failing, and even if I do I won't let them take me alive..."_

Elizabeta snaps out her flashback and realizes she has arrived. It's a run down tavern frequently occupied by Nazis. She straightens her coat and puts her hand on the door.

" Well, here goes nothing."

She walks into the bar.

**A/N: So I haven't written in a while so I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R with ideas and comments, I love hearing your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chappy 2! I hope ya'll enjoy! **

Elizabeta walks into a loud rambunctious bar alive with people. The band is playing, people are dancing, and of course, men are drinking. She walks up to the bar and calls the bartender over to her.

" A shot of Pálinka and some water please." She says to the bartender with her sweetest smile.

" Right away Miss!" he replies with a thick German accent.

_"Good he's a German, maybe I can weed out some information from him" she thinks to herself._

" It sure is rowdy in here isn't sir." she says.

" It's because we have gotten a new victory over those stupid French bastards! Hitler will lead us to victory!" he enthusiastically shouts.

All the customers in the bar yell in agreement, holding their glasses into the air and toasting drinks with one another.

" You know sir, I bet a big strong man like you would make a fine soldier in Hitler's army" she says seductively.

" Please m'am call me Heinrich." he says. " And truth be told I'm a Nazi in Hitler's army, but lets keep this a secret between you and me okay?" he winks back.

" But of course dear Heinrich, and please call me Amalia." she replies back.

" Of course Miss Amalia."

The two spent hours chatting and laughing. Elizabeta noticed that many of his conversations had to do with the Nazi enemies and ways to crush them.

_" I'm growing tired of this, time to get this mission started."_

" Why don't you get us two shots of Palinka, it's on me." she said

" Great idea Miss Amalia." he replied.

Heinrich went to the grab the shot glass and poured the fruity liquid in there. He put both shots on the counter and while his back was turned, Elizabeta quickly poured the substance into one of the glasses. The bartender turned back around and cheerfully smiled.

" To our new friendship!" he said.

They both took their shots back and Elizabeta was ready for action.

" My dear Heinrich" she purred. " Why don't we go into the back and have some...fun."

The bartender looked at her, astonished by girls sudden braveness.

"Right this way Amalia." he said with a lustful look on his face.

The two went through the doors and went into a small office room. Heinrich closed the door and looked at the beautiful girl. Her hair was the color of golden wheat shining in the sun and her eyes looked like the clearest emeralds. Heinrich walked to Elizabeta and passionately grabbed her into a kiss. Tonight, she would be his.

Elizabeta was disgusted by this man. His breath tasted like alcohol and cigarettes but she had to do this, it was all for the mission. Suddenly the man slumped to the ground and unconscious, the medicine had kicked in. Eliza kicked him once for his actions and started to look around. The office was messy and full of papers, cigarettes, and a Nazi uniform. She checked the file cabinet finding nothing then crept over to the desk.

" Come on, where the hell are these plans."

She checked all the drawers looking through papers but finding nothing but a copy of _Mein Kompf_ and a bunch of porn books.

" Filthy German bastards." She whispered under her breath. " All they care about is their porn."

Eliza went to close the drawer but noticed it would not close all the way. She took the drawer out, looked inside, and Bingo! There in the desk, were the plans she needed. Quickly she grabbed them, stuffed them into her jacket, and after one more kick to the bartender left the bar. She had no idea she was being followed by a certain red-eyed man with a wicked smile on his face.

**A/N: So how is it? I'm excited with how the story is going so far! Please R&R and i will get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just keep getting ideas and can't stop myself from writing! Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy y'all like my story! So without further ado, I present Chapter 3!**

**Gilbert POV**

He noticed her right when she walked in. Her honey hair flowed around her in a halo. A slight breeze flowed through the door and he noticed it smelled like lilac. She glanced in his direction showing an innocent smile and walked to the bar. Gilbert was no idiot, he could tell when someone came in with a purpose.

_" She almost looks too innocent." he thought to himself. " Why would a girl like her come into a rundown bar like this."_

He continued to watch her through the night, noticing how she was only drinking water and had only two shots. He noticed her flirting with the bartender, an unsightly man with a beer gut and balding hair. Why would she flirt with a man like him? Then came the answer. He noticed that she slipped something into the unsuspecting mans drink then follow him into the back.

" I'll be back Lud." he said to his brother.

" Don't be too long bruder, I just might drink all your beer." Ludwig replied.

He crept into the back room and arrived just in time to see the man hit the ground and the girl kick him right where it hurts. She started snooping, looking through filing cabinets and drawers. He saw the look of disgust on his face as she picked up a porn magazine. Then suddenly she pulled out a desk drawer and grabbed a folder. The same folder Gilbert had given to Heinrich yesterday.

_" Scheisse! She must be an American spy." he thought. " But maybe she can give me some fun..."_

A wicked grin spread across his face as he thought of the possibilities. Suddenly he saw a flash of movement in his vision and noticed the girl was coming this way. Quickly he moved into a dark corner and she quickly passed and went out the bar door.

"Lud pick up the tab, I got a rat to take care of." he said.

"That's not fair G..." he started, but Gilbert was already out the door.

He looked both ways seeing her walking to his left through a crowd of drunk Hungarians. Quickly he followed keeping to the shadows and matching his steps with her own. She finally stopped at a pay phone. He creeped close enough to hear her conversation.

" Yes Alfred I have found the plans and I must say that I think we can stop the war with this." she said in English with a Hungarian accent.

_" So she's not American but a Hungarian working for the Americans huh?" he thought._

" I'm going to grab my stuff and am going to be on the next train to Switzerland to meet up with you." she said.

_" Oh no you don't." Gilbert thought._

**Elizabeta POV**

She finally made it out of the bar and zigzagged through the streets finally finding a pay phone. She put the money in and dialed Alfred number.

" Dude what's up? You already got the plans! Righteous!" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"Yes Alfred I have found the plans and I must say I think we can stop the war with this!" She replied excitedly.

" Good! I knew I could count on you Elizabeta!" he said

" I'm going to grab my stuff and am going to be on the next train to Switzerland to meet up with you." she said.

" Oh no you don't missy." She froze as she heard a voice behind her.

Slowly she turned around and was face to face with none other than a Nazi with red eyes and silver hair.

" I think you have something that belongs to me." he said with a wicked smile.

_"Oh shit." she thought. "I've been caught."_

**A/N: OH NO! ELIZA"S BEEN CAUGHT! What's gonna happen next?! Well I guess we'll see next chapter! Please keep R&Ring! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how's it goin? Did y'all have a good Martin Luther King Jr. Day? Well back to the main point heres CH. 4!**

**Elizabeta POV**

" Well, well," her capture said. " What do we have hear? Looks like a traitorous Hungarian bitch to me."

Elizabeta looked at the man in front of her, desperately trying to get him to let go of her.

"Engedj el te szar náci!" she said in her native tongue.

" Oh no no missy." he said. " Is that anyway to talk to the proud Nazi protecting you country?"

" You cannot protect anyone! All you did is kill!" Elizabeta spat.

" Kill is such a harsh word." he said. " We are simply pushing out unworthy race."

Eliza looked over the man. He has pale skin and silky silver hair. His eyes were like balls of red fire, ready to kill at any minute.

" Eliza! You there dudette! Hello!"

Elizabeta looked down hearing the frantic voice of Alfred over the phone she had dropped. The Nazi looked at her a gave her an evil smile. Slowly he walks over and picks up the phone.

" I'm sorry my dear General Alfred," he said. " I believe she has something that belongs to me so I shall be taking this girl."

" That's you isn't it Gilbert, I never thought I would hear that voice again. Now let Eliz..." He never finished.

Gilbert slammed the phone down and looked back at the girl. He smiled again.

" So Miss Eliza I presume." he said " Now if you would be so kind to give back my plans I would be very appreciative."

" Bite me! You worthless trash!" she replied, spitting on his face.

The Prussian glared at her before taking his hand and slapping it against her face. She let out a cry of surprise before putting her hand up to her throbbing cheek.

" Don't you EVER do that again do you hear me." he screamed.

Eliza just look at him with no remorse in her eyes, she was ready for anything that came her way.

**Gilbert POV**

The stupid bitch had spit at him! Gilbert gave no hesitation lifting his hand up and slapping the girl across the face. His hand hurt from the sudden impact and the cold made it worse.

" Don't you EVER do that again do you hear me." he screamed.

She just looked at him with no emotion in her eyes.

_" Already giving up huh?" he thought to himself. " Well we will see what happens when I am through with you." _

He tightened his grip on her hand and started walking back to the bar. The girl struggled and struggled but it was no use, once Gilbert had hold of someone, he never let go. Finally they reached the bar when Gilbert suddenly mad a left turn. He walked to the back entrance and unlocked it revealing a set up old decrepit stairs. The two climbed up, him giving no mind to the tripping girl behind him and suddenly can to a door. He opened the door to reveal a small living quarters.

" Welcome to Hell." he said. " You'll be here for a while."

**Elizabeta POV**

She had never been treated so rudely in her entire life. The man roughly grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her to the snow and back toward the bar. Luckily she was able to slip the plans into her dress as she walked, making it harder for the man to get once he went for them. Finally they were back at the bar where they went around back and climbed a set of stairs.

Eliza tripped on the old stairs with some being higher than the others, but the man did not seem to care. Finally they reached to top where the man reached out and grabbed the door handle.

" Welcome to Hell." he said " You'll be here for a while."

The inside revealed a small a quaint living area with a couch, bookcase, and kitchen off to the side. Three doors were attached to the room which Eliza guessed was the bathroom and bedrooms. The man walked her inside, shutting the door behind him and and made his way to one of the doors. He opened it to reveal a coat closet, but instead it was full of weapons. The man grabbed grabbed some rope the shelf and roughly but her hands behind her back, tying them together. He then trough her into the closet and smirked.

" Enjoy your night." he said. " Tomorrow won't be as nice."

He slammed the door behind him and Elizabeta heard the click of a lock.

_" What have I gotten myself into."_

**YAY! Fourth Chappy is done! I hope y'all are enjoying it and thank you for all the wonderful comments! Do you all know the 5th season of Hetalia starts tomorrow! IM SO EXCITED! :3 Also do you think I should add Italy and Austria into the story? Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeta POV**

It wasn't very comfortable sleeping in the closet. Eliza's wrist had rope burn and her back hurt from sitting up all night. She had a lot of time to think in that closet, about Alfred, her family and friends. What would they think if found out she was caught and being treated like this? It's not like her family was here to do anything and Alfred was all the way in England.

_"Please someone, save me." she thought._

She had dozed off for when suddenly the door opened and the red eyed Prussian was smirking down at her.

" Guten Morgen Sleeping Beauty!" he said. " How did you sleep?"

Eliza just glared at him the entire time. She had no reason to talk to him, the look she gave him showed all her feelings.

" Don't give me that look my dear Eliza," he said. " After all, you brought this upon yourself, working for that coke loving bastard."

" Gilbert where is the...who's this?" said a mysterious voice.

Eliza peered around Gilbert to see another man in the room. He was tall and had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He was muscular, no doubt from the years of military training. The man looked at her and a funny look cam across his face.

" Bruder I know you like to try this stuff out on the girls you bring home but at least untie her and let her sleep on the couch." he said.

A look of horror crossed Elizabeta's face while Gilbert's face was red as a tomato.

" You idiot! She's not a girl I brought home, she's a spy!" he exclaimed.

" Gil, you can stop role playing now." he said. " As if a girl like her could be a spy."

Eliza started to chuckle while Gilbert seemed to blush even more. He glared at her making her start busting out laughing.

" Lud! I'm being serious!" he screamed. "She stole the plans from the bar last night and I found her talking on the phone to Alfred!"

Ludwig stood there in shock then his face went mad with rage. He pushed Gilbert aside and kicked Eliza in the stomach, hard.

"AH!" she screamed.

" You sick American bastard! Coming into our territory undercover." he said between grated teeth.

" ME!" She exclaimed. " YOU are coming into my country and taking over my homeland! YOU have no taken my friends and family to concentration camps for standing up for what they believe in! So of course when an American would ask me to help, I would say yes so I could get them all back!" She screamed with tears running down her face.

**Gilbert POV**

Gil looked at the girl and felt some remorse for her. He knew what it was like to lose your family and he knew it hurt.

_" I should not be feeling remorse! She's the enemy!" he mentally scolded himself._

Ludwig turned away from her and walked over to his brother, holding out his hand.

" Sorry I pushed you Gil." he said. "I just got so mad I couldn't control myself."

"Ha! Don't worry about it Luddy!" he replied.

Gilbert took his hand and Ludwig pulled him up. Gilbert put Ludwig into a headlock and the two wrestled, momentarily forgetting about Hungarian watching them. The two break apart and walk over to her.

"I know the plans are in your pocket so give them to me." Gilbert said.

" Well you as my hands are tied I can't you brain dead arse!" Eliza replied.

"This one has a mouth on her doesn't she?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert grunted a reply and reached into her pocket. He felt around but the plans were not in there. He moved to her other pocket but the result was the same. He looked up at her to see a smug smile on her face.

"Where are the plans Elizabeta?" he asked.

"Why Gil!" she said sarcastically. " I have no idea what you talking about!"

Just as he was about to reach back and slap her there was a knock on the door. Ludwig walked over it to be greeted by a cheerful brown headed boy.

" Ciao Ludwig! Do you have any pasta?"

**Ok So heres chapter 5! I'm having trouble with finding out if I should make Austria a friend and of Hungary's to make a love triangle or if he should be on Germany and Prussia's side! Please review and tell me which one you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I swear my AP History teacher is gonna kill me with as much work I'm getting! Anyhow...I'm gonna try to keep regular updating! Here's chapter 6!**

**Elizabeta POV**

" Ciao Ludwig! Do you have any pasta?" A boisterous young man asked.

The man had shining amber eyes and shiny brown hair with a curl that seemed to defy gravity. Something seemed familiar like the young man, the way he had a goofy grin on his face and how his eyes sparkled with delight.

The man walked in and looked over at the albino and young Hungarian.

"Ciao Gil! How are you? And why do you have such a beautiful girl tied up like this?!" he asked

" It's none of your business Feli!" the brothers exclaimed at the same time.

A chord struck within Elizabeta.

" Feliciano Vargas?" she said in amazement.

**Feli POV**

He looked at the girl wondering how she knew his name.

" Si, that is me? Would you tell me how you know my name?" he asked curiously.

" It's me..." she said. " Elizabeta."

Feliciano's eyes got as wide as saucer. Elizabeta Herdervary, his old friend from Italy who watched over him. He looked into her eyes, tears starting to form in the corners.

" Eliza!" He exclaimed and jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

" You know each other?" asked Gilbert

" Si!" Feli replied. " Her family stayed in the villa next to mine in Italy every summer." he said.

" Villa? So a rich girl huh?" Gil said.

" Shut up you piece of shit." she replied/

" No fighting!" Feli shouted, "It's not nice!"

The two immediately were silenced by the young Italian. A thought hit Feliciano as he sat there hugging Eliza, why was she there and more importantly, why was she tied up?

" Luddy?" Feli asked.

"Ja, vhat is it?" he replied.

" Why is Eliza tied up? I mean the Hungarians are on out side right?" he said innocently.

" SHE A GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCKING SPY!" Gil shouted. " She snuck into my subordinates office and STOLE MY plans!"

Feliciano looked over at Elizabeta is astonishment. Surely the sweet and innocent girl from his childhood would not betray them.

" It's not true, right Liz?" Feliciano asked.

She looked in the other direction, not meeting his eyes.

" I'm afraid it is Feli." she said.

" But why?" he asked brokenheartedly.

" I have nothing left Feli, they took my anya and apa, my big brother, and all of my friends away." she replied. " I want revenge! How will anya be able to survive! She's always been frail!"

Elizabeta broke down into racking sobs her head looking toward the ground.

" Sh, it's ok! Don't cry!" Feli said, wiping her tears. "What about Rod?"

Elizabeta's head shot up and her crying instantly stopped.

**Gilbert POV**

Gilbert felt bad for the girl once again, but relieved to know that Feli was there for her, but why did her head shoot up? And who was this Rod?

" Vho is this Rod you speak of?" Ludwig asked.

" An old friend of our!" Feli replied. " His family always came to Italy with the Herdervary's."

Elizabeta looked away.

_" She's hiding something." Gilbert thought. " But what?"_

" Well Feliciano," she said. " I haven't seen Rod since before the war."

_" She's lying" thought Gil. " Something's going on here."_

" Oh." Feli said with a frown.

" Enough about me Feli!" she said changing the subject. " Why are you in Hungary? I know the Italians are allied with Germany but shouldn't you be in Italy?"

" That's easy!" he replied cheerfully. " My family and I moved here and I joined the military!"

" No Feli!" she exclaimed. " Why? You don't need to know the cruelties of war! Your too innocent!"

" Vait a minute!" Gil said

" Vhat bruder?" Ludwig said.

" Something is fishy about this Rod guy?" he said " You're hiding something aren't you?"

Elizabeta froze.

"Of course not!" she denied. "Why would I hide anything?"

" Well you are a spy and Gil said you were hiding his plans." Feli said.

" Not helping Feliciano." she hissed.

" Feli," said Ludwig. " tell us more about this Rod."

" Well first off he's Elizabeta's fiancee!"

**So did you like it?! I plan on doing more plot twist with Austria and I thought Italy would be good as a mediator between Hungary and Prussia. By the way anya is mother in Hungarian and apa is father. Anyway please R&R!**


End file.
